El trueno y el fuego
by flaura880
Summary: Sus destinos estaban escritos, no del todo compatible… ¿Pero quién dijo que el destino es predecible? *Capitulo de introducción*
1. ¿Como nací?

Prologo.

- LJ -

En un mundo de inconformidades, males entendidos, guerras y marañas. Existe en un punto medio del oriente una gran isla algo especial… Se creía en Dioses y en todo tipo de ellos, aquellos eran inmortales, pero… ¿Qué pasaba cuando ellos se enamoraban de un simple mortal?

Jude el terrateniente de un pequeño terreno en aquella isla estaba caminando en su jardín, ignorando el hecho de que una tormenta eléctrica se acercara.

—_La madre trueno… Debe ser_ — Pensaba Jude.

Para él era tan agradable ese clima, le daba un poco de curiosidad por qué siempre tronaba en su tierra y en los otros hacía su trabajo de repartir un pedazo de nube materializado en lluvia. No le daba miedo un rayo, desde pequeño le ha gustado jugar en la tormenta sintiéndose seguro en una parte de ella… Un pequeño rayo interrumpió sus agradables recuerdos para volver a la realidad, algo le decía que daba mala espina…

Lo bueno es que el rayo cayó lejos de él y lo suficientemente para no hacerle daño.

Jude tenía cerrado los ojos cuando de repente…

—Ano… ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú eres Jude Heartphilia? — Habló una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos marrones, cuerpo dotado de muchas cualidades, con ropas digna de una Diosa.

En ese momento sabía que esa chica era la mujer perfecta para él y desde ese día el y ella comenzaron un tierno romance digno de película y tan tierno como el amor adolescente. Pero, el problema es este… Ella es una Diosa y el un simple mortal.

¿Cómo solucionar el problema? Ignorando el hecho y después de un tiempo hacerlo como conejos a la ley de Dios.

Claro que tiene un castigo… Aquella Diosa lo sabía, pero lo amaba tanto que sin darse cuenta su amor crecía de manera rápida en su interior

—Te amo Jude…

—Te amo Layla...

Después de 9 meses nació el fruto de su amor y su pecado…

Una hermosa rubia con algunas peculiaridades.

De repente un rayo mayor cayó en el jardín….

.

-LM-

—Layla… Has traicionado el honor de la familia Trueno ¿Cómo osas en tener una relación con un simple mortal?

—Madre acepto todo el castigo, todo fue culpa mía por favor, te ruego que no les hagas nada a mi familia. Compensaré el hecho, pero por favor… No los toques…

Jude con su hija en brazos veía como la Madre trueno hablaba con su hija, aquella señora era de ensueño… Hermosa como Layla y con facciones más maduras, la diferencia estaba en que ella tenía unos ojos tan blancos como su cabello.

El castigo consistió en que Layla no podía volver a la tierra. La madre trueno se le desgarraba el corazón con el hecho, no odiaba a la bebé es más, tenía un grandioso futuro con un poder inigualable pero era el credo de los Dioses, eso no se podía romper el hecho de haberse involucrado con un mortal era un pecado de muerte.

—Jude — Llamó la madre trueno.

—Esa chica es un semi-Dios y sabes que no podrá convivir en este mundo, Layla y yo nos la llevaremos hasta que pueda controlar su cuerpo perfectamente. Ese será tú castigo. — Sentenció la madre trueno.

No había pasado ni 10 minutos con su hija y ya se la arrebataban de las manos sin el poder hacer nada.

—Esta chica tendrá un futuro maravilloso si se va con nosotras, los Dioses y semi-Dioses no podemos estar en esta tierra, no te preocupes Jude, está chica será tan poderosa si es entrenada en mis aposentos, ella te podrá visitar cuando sus poderes estén completos.

En ese momento Jude no sabía qué hacer, miró a su esposa y vio un toque de esperanza en sus ojos que sin rechistar le dio su pequeña hija a la madre trueno.  
Él sabía, tan solo sabía que su hija iba a estar bien, le dio su última mirada, un beso y arranco de manera improvisada una rosa que crecía casualmente cerca de él…

.

___Al partir un beso y una flor un te quiero, una caricia y un adiós…_

.

-NN-

.

—¡NATSU! — Gritó el Dios trueno sacando rayos hasta por los poros.

—¡Perdón señor Wilson! — Corría tal cual correcaminos.

.

_Más allá del mar abra un lugar donde el sol cada mañana brille más, forjara mi destino las piedras del camino lo que nos es querido siempre queda atrás…_

_._

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

_Holaaa es un capi de introducción al tema de cómo nació lucy y muchas cosas más… El capítulo lo escribiré después…. Espero Reviews para saber que tal me está quedando la historia. Sayonara! :*_


	2. Academia Fairy Tail

_Hola papá…_

_¡Soy Lucy! Estoy de vuelta escribiéndote una linda carta, te quiero contar que ya sé y ¡Puedo manejar mis poderes como un Dios! ¿Puedes creerlo? Aún me falta pulirlos un poco ya que cada vez que voy a invocar un poder destruyo medio jardín de la abuela y pues me toca reconstruirlo y eso… Pero no te escribo para decirte eso, hoy te quiero contar que entraré a la academia especial Fairy Tail ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Quiero hacer muchos amigos, llevo 17 años entrenando en casa para pulir mis poderes y hacer sentir orgulloso a mi abuelo, él me quiere mucho dice que soy la nena de sus ojos y mis primos también dicen lo mismo… Ya sabes Laxus Dreyar y Sting, son muy sobreprotectores conmigo y quieren todo el tiempo entrenarme ¡A veces se vuelven insoportables!.  
Entraré con ellos a la academia, ellos ya están en grados superiores, yo apenas iré al primer grado soy un poco torpe con mis poderes y más porque mis poderes están conectados a mis emociones, pero eso tú ya lo sabes… Sin más papi, me iré tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¡Te quiero mucho! Te seguiré informando novedades._

_Pd: Mami dice que te ama como nunca y que esperas que estés bien._

_._

* * *

—_Lucy… Espero que estés muy bien hijita mía_— Pensaba Jude al recibir la carta.

* * *

.

— ¡Lucy! hija, ¿Qué tanto haces? Hoy es tú primer día en la academia, no querrás ir tarde ¿O sí? — Decía madre trueno.

—¡Ya voy abuela! — Gritaba una chica desde su habitación arreglando su cabello…

Esa chica se llama Lucy Heartphillia una rubia alta de encantadores y grandes ojos cafés como el chocolate mismo, Encantadora figura y una personalidad muy noble. A pesar de ser un semi-Dios era tan sencilla como un campesino.

Ella es un poco torpe con sus poderes, le cuesta mucho manejarlos, ya que iban entrelazados con sus sentimientos, cada sentimiento y emoción que sentía en su cuerpo era una lucha para controlar sus rayos y poderes, y pues quien dice ¿No? El rayo es muy difícil de controlar, casi tan difícil como un elemento original y ella era una semi-Dios ¡Es mucho esfuerzo!

Lucy arreglaba su cabello rubio, hoy es su primer día en la academia. Ojalá y no la tomen como una semi-Dios, a ella no le gustaban la pleitesía.

Pero como evitarlo… Ella es Divina, iba con un vestido largo en la cola y 6 dedos más arriba de las rodillas adelante, escotado en el frente y también en la espalda dejando a la vista su maravillosa herencia de Dioses, unos tacones negros altos para mostrar su jerarquía, su cabello lo llevaba suelto dejando unos mechones rebeldes por sus hermosos ojos, ni una pizca de maquillaje y un poco de su brillo para los labios.

—Abuela, es una academia… ¿No debería ir más informal? Esto es demasiado.

Lucy es una chica sencilla, le encantaba usar vestidos y tacos, pero solo a fiestas de sus abuelos, para lo demás y entrenamientos usaba sus vestimentas favoritas… Unos pantalones holgados a la cintura, un top, un guante en su mano y unas zapatillas color negro. Esa ropa para ella era el cielo, la hacía sentir tan ella que jamás usaría otra ropa.

Pero como siempre su abuela intervenía en su según ella "ROPA PLEBEYA", y la hacía poner ropas vergonzosas, divinas, no hay que negarlo… Pero… No iba con ella.

— ¡A callar! Te vas así, te ves divina. Somos familia Aristocrática ¡Compórtate como tal!

La habitual pelea, de tooodos los días (Con triple o para que sepáis lo largas que son)

— ¡Muévete que se te hace tarde! Y tú amiga ya te está esperando en la puerta.

Levy Mcgarden, su pequeña amiga de la familia vecina, también es de familia Aristocrática, pero Levy es igual a ella (No por cualquier cosa son mejores amigas), una pequeña sencilla ratona de biblioteca y con una personalidad hermosa. Para mencionar también que es tan hermosa como sus libros favoritos, Su cabello azul corto y rebelde, unos maravillosos ojos avellana grandes y expresivos, su cuerpo no era de una chica de su edad, pero es tan delicado y perfecto que hacía de ella una muñeca delicada y muy linda.

¿Qué hacía ella? ¿Qué controlaba? Pues su familia es de descendencia de letras, todo lo relacionado a la escritura, Runas y escritos sólidos, le encantaba jugar con sus habilidades y hacer a veces un carrito sencillo para ir juntas a cualquier lugar.

—¡LU-CHAN! ¿Preparada para nuestro primer día de escuela?

—¡LEVY-CHAN! ¡Claro que sí! Estoy emocionadísima, ¿hoy en que iremos?

—Dime tú, hoy vas tan hermosa como la primavera Lu-chan, deberíamos ir en una carrosa llena de flores ¿Qué te parece?

Lucy se sonrojo un poco por su comentario, peleo tanto con su abuela en la vestimenta, ella quería que no la reconocieran, pero ¡Buala! Llego tu abuela a arruinar tus planes.

—Vámonos en una carrosa de flores pues…

Al momento de detallar a Levy se llevó una gran sorpresa, estaba igual que ella solo que tenía un vestido pegado al cuerpo con encajes y escotado a la espalda, unos tacos rosados y su pelo lo llevaba suelto sin su balaca favorita. ¿Qué?

—Levy-chan, ¿y tú balaca?

—Lu-chan, no me hables de eso ¿quieres? No estoy de humor para recordarla, me la vuelves a mencionar y soy capaz de quemar el castillo con mis padres adentro. — Decía Levy con una mirada tan oscura como su profunda tristeza de haber dejado su balaca favorita por ponerse ropas tan vergonzosas.

No hablamos de eso en camino a la academia, y pues ¿Ya saben por qué no?

Lucy veía la academia desde la ventana del carruaje, era hermosa y de lujo. Un castillo grande que en su punta tenía el símbolo de la academia, su aspecto era tan refinado que Lucy sintió que si entraba como estaba iba a ser discriminada por pobre.

—¡Bienvenidas a la academia Fairy Tail señoritas! Soy Mirajane Strauss y soy la secretaría general del colegio, permítame mostrarle sus horarios y salones, acompáñenme.

Todo lo contrario, parece que llamarán la atención más de lo que se imaginaron.

—_Academia Fairy Tail…_— Lucy sonrío a sus adentros.

* * *

….NL…

* * *

— ¡Natsu! ¡Natsuuuuu! Llegarás tarde a la academia ¡Holgazán! — Decía un pequeño chico de cabellos azules y juguetona mirada.

—Happy 5 minutos más…

Ese es Natsu Dragneel, el próximo heredero del trono en su elemento, el fuego.  
Es un muchacho alto de cabellos rosas, cuerpo atlético y lo más especial de él… Una sonrisa y personalidad arrolladora.

—Ingeel se enojará Natsu…

Y se fue a alistar como si el infierno se lo llevará.

A Natsu no le gustaba ir en carroza ni carruajes ni nada de eso, a él le gustaba caminar y disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas de la vida. A pesar de ser el heredero del elemento más fuerte era un chico que le gustaba gastarles bromas a sus amigos, caminar, entrenar y molestar a Happy de vez en cuando.

Viendo la hora y que ya se le hacía tarde se alarmó y usó su elemento para volar hasta su academia que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de donde andaba

Llegando de una manera estruendosa (Como siempre) aterrizó bruscamente en la entrada de la academia encendido en fuego.

—¡JUSTO A TIEMPO!

—Ara Ara Natsu…

En ese momento volteo y en lo primero que se fijó fue en una chica rubia que lo miraba atentamente, sin querer su fuego iba de aumento en aumento, no sabía porque sencillamente al ver esa chica el auto-control de su poder de iba por el caño. Volteo su mirada sonrojado, nadie se dio cuenta… Gracias a Dios estaba envuelto en llamas.

Ahí sintió agua fría por todo su cuerpo ¡MIRA LE HABÍA ROCEADO AGUA FRIA!

— ¡Rawwww MIRA! ¡Sabes que detesto el agua!

Dijo mostrando sus colmillos perfectos

—El director dijo que si seguías haciendo ese tipo de entradas terminaras por quemar el colegio y pues… solo prevenía— soltó con una de sus características sonrisas

—El viejo no me dirá nada— Dijo caminando lentamente hacia la entrada

Lucy lo veía anonadada, sin querer sus rayos se estaban asomando, debía prevenir eso rápido.

—¡Mira-chan! Un gusto, soy Lucy Heartphillia y ella es Levy Mcgarden,¿Podría mostrarnos el horario por favor? Vamos un poco tarde…— _Gran escape Lucy_

Levy vio cómo su amiga estaba nerviosa lanzando fuerza electromagnética, la conocía muy bien, tendría que hablar con ella de cierto muchachito.

—¡Sí Mira-san! Estamos un poco de afán

—_Gracias Levy_— Dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga.

—_De nada Lu, pero me tendrás que contar_— Levy la dirigió a Lucy donde ella sabía que estaba perdida.

—Lo siento chicas, es por aquí síganme.

Sin saber que desde la puerta de la academia eran observadas por alguien…

—_Con que el viejo Wilson tiene nieta ¿Eh? Lucy… que interesante_— sonreía a sus adentros.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Natsu ya conocía a el abuelo de Lucy pero jamás vio a Lucy, tal vez estaba muy ocupado molestando al padre trueno que nunca vio como una chiquilla se esforzaba por controlar sus poderes...

HOLAAAAAAAAA

MichelleEucliffe: Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado :*


	3. ¿Odio?

¿Odio?

* * *

_¿Recuerdas padre que mis poderes van aliados a mis sentimientos? Pues déjame decirte que va a ser un problema completo…_

* * *

En la academia

— ¡a ver lu-chan! ¿Quedaste en mí mismo salón?

—Eso creo Levy-chan, mira…

Efectivamente.

—¡Awwwwww! ¡Quedamos en el mismo salón! Lu-chan

—¡Lo sé Levy-chan estoy muy emocionada!

De repente algo hizo clic en la pequeña pero súper desarrollada cabeza de Levy.

—Neeee… Lu-chan, ¿Me contarás que paso con tus poderes cuando viste a ese chico?

¡Oh vaya! Eso…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué chico me hablas?! Por Dios, levy-chan estás tan emocionada que ya alucinas…

Algo hizo darle un pequeño escalofrió a la pobre de Lucy, ella es una semi-Diosa, hermosa y sin olvidarlo, muy poderosa, pero al lado de esa chiquita brava no era ni una mosca muerta, hasta su abuelo Wilson se escondía detrás de su trono para no recibir su furia.

—Mira Lu-chan, me importa un comino que seas una semi-Diosa, en cuanto lleguemos a casa me contarás hasta como hizo tú metabolismo para reaccionar de esa manera, sino, terminaré por partirte el culo. ¿Entendiste?

Sí que daba miedo ¡Joder!

—Eee-e—e-está bien Levy-chan ¡Con todo y glóbulos rojos!

—¡Vale Lu-chan! ¿Ves que no es difícil cooperar? — En ese momento le salió una gotita a Lucy. —Muévete, se nos hace tarde para ir a los salones, en este momento tenemos clase de Literatura con Macao.

.

* * *

en clase

* * *

-  
_¿Cómo es posible que en ese mismo instante mi poder aumentó como si pidiera luchar con ella?, esto no es bueno, tengo que hablar con mi padre, soy muy impulsivo…Si no fuera por Mira hubiera quemado involuntariamente la academia, ¡Joder! ¿Cómo no sabía que el viejo Wilson tenía nieta? Ese viejo barbudo no tiene nada de parecido, tan solo mirar a esa chica tan hermosa… ¡okay okay ya, ya! Concéntrate Natsu, no volverá a pasar, no volverá a pasar, no volverá a pasar…_

—Clase, tenemos a 2 nuevas integrantes en el grupo.

_NO VOLVERA A…_

—Muy buenos días, me llamo Lucy Heartphillia un gusto en conocerlos.

—Veamos Lucy… Junto a Dragneel hay un puesto disponible.

_¡JODER!_

Involuntariamente el fuego de Natsu salió a flote con el entrecejo fruncido, como una advertencia, ¡Sus poderes estaban actuando por si solos! No, esos eran sus sentimientos…

Lucy sintió la amenaza y de repente su cuerpo se rodeó de rayos casi inmediatamente al son de Natsu. Todos esperaban el primer ataque sin darse cuenta que su primer combate estaba en el climax, sus miradas chocaban y la tensión del salón crecía cada vez más…

¡Estaban a punto de destruir el salón!

Gracias a Dios a Levy le había tocado con Juvia Loxar una Diosa portadora del agua y para su suerte se habían familiarizado muy bien…

—¡HEY! ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! — Gritaba Natsu Furioso, ¿Cuántas veces había dicho que detestaba el agua fría?

—Deberías ser más cortes con las mujeres, al menos déjala llegar engreído en vuelto en llamas — Vociferó Levy. —_¡Bravo Levy-chan!_

—_Gi-hi…_—Había soltado alguien en lo más remoto del salón

—Es cierto Natsu-san, debería tener más respeto hacia las mujeres. — apoyo Juvia. — _¡GRACIAS CHICAS!_

—Tss…

Natsu un poco más calmado se sentó esperando que su reacción repentina no la haya asustado, tenía que hablar seriamente con Igneel ¡Esto nunca le había pasado!

Lucy se sentó un poco incomoda al lado de él por la grandiosa bienvenida del chico…_Oh una grandiosa bienvenida_.

El resto del día había transcurrido con naturalidad, en el receso Levy no quiso tomar el tema, sabía que la cosa era sería y que Lucy no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, al ver el repentino arranque de emociones se dejó llevar, tenía que entrenar más y eso requería muchas tardes enteras con el Señor Wilson.

Eso no era bueno…

.

* * *

_._

Hola Padre, Vuelvo de la academia Fairy Tail, te cuento que es una academia con muchos lujos y muy refinada, aun así los estudiantes van en ropa cómoda sin mencionar que algunos pertenecen a la realiza como yo, me sentí muy rara con los atuendos que me dio mi abuela, personalmente hubiera quedado satisfecha si me hubiera ido con mis ropas favoritas, pero bueno, hoy no vengo para contarte eso, hoy vengo a decirte que hay un chico de mi clase que hace que mis poderes floten sin autorización, me causa enojo ¡¿NO SABES CUANTO ME COSTÓ CONTROLAR ESOS MALDITOS RAYOS?! No sabes lo que significa miles de peleas con Laxus y Sting, tampoco sabes lo que es luchar con tu abuelo hasta sin quedarte sin energías mientras el no daba ni el primer suspiro…En fin, me doy cuenta que me falta mucho. Bueno querido padre, me despido, tengo que ir con el abuelo a entrenar ¡NO ME DEJARE GANAR DE ESE CABEZA HUECA!

_Te ama, tu hija._

* * *

—_Vaya, Lucy… ¿Con un Dios elemental? Que caprichoso es el destino, espero buenos nietos…_—Reía a sus adentros Jude.

* * *

.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio Dragneel

* * *

.

—Ingeel, viejo, tengo que contarte algo. Es sobre una chica…

—Natsu, si me vas a venir con que te la tiraste ya eres muy viejo para contarle a tu padre tus chocoaventuras con mujeres — Espeto Igneel

—No seas idiota, no te vengo a contar eso… Lo que pasa es que esa chica es una semi-diosa, del trueno, te estoy hablando de la nieta del viejo Wilson… La vi y sentí un vacío inmenso en mi estómago, de repente mi cuerpo reacciono en defensa a ella como si mi cuerpo la odiara, estaba tan caliente, nunca experimenté esto, por eso te vengo a decir, soy un Dios, se supone que se controlar mis poderes perfectamente, pero empiezo a dudar viendo lo que me paso hoy, no es normal Igneel… Me siento confundido…

Igneel sonrío a sus adentros… ¡_Oh vamos Natsu!, ¿Con una semi-Diosa del trueno? Que combinación tan curiosa…_

—No es nada, eso es una señal de que no tienes tanto auto-control como crees… Debes controlarte o eso no será para nada bueno ni para ti, ni para ella… _Ni para mis nietos…_—Lo último lo termino con un curioso susurro

—¿Qué?

—Nada, vete a entrenar, tienes mucho que hacer.

—Eres extraño viejo, Happy ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

Una pequeña y sombría sonrisa adorno el rostro de Happy, más o menos como el gato de Alice in the Wonderland, Si una pequeña y linda sonrisa…

—La ley de Newton Natsu…

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

* * *

NYL

* * *

.

Lucy había terminado en el suelo con algunos cortes en sus brazos y moretones en su estómago, ¿Creían que el entrenamiento de los Dioses es facil? No sean ilusos.

—_Vaya, ¿Quién iba a creer que el destino la quiera con ese chiquillo molesto? Igneel se llevará una gran sorpresa, Ojalá y no le haya contado nada._— Pensaba el Señor Wilson encendiendo sus manos con rayos.

—Vaya, Abuelo, no le des tan duro a la nena, mírala como la has dejado…

—¡STING! — Grito de alegría Lucy, con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Sting Eucliffe, Era un joven de cuerpo atlético, rubio de ojos azules el era el portador de la luz, heredó el poder de su padre y actualmente está viviendo en otro palacio, de vez en cuando venía al palacio a ver a Lucy o simplemente a entrenar con el abuelo, es mayor que Lucy por 2 años, un tipo considerado el más sexy junto a su mejor amigo "hermano" Rougue Cheney, pero eso va demás…

—¡Venga Lucy! ¿Cómo fue tu primer día en la academia?

—¡Genial! Aunque es mi primer día he tenido unos inconvenientes, hay un chico que hace que mis poderes tomen control por sí solo, no lo soporto, tanto que me costó controlar.

Sting de manera automática volteo a ver al abuelo con mirada seria.

_¡¿UN CHICO?! ¡¿UN CHICO?! _

—Sabes Lucy, estoy considerando ir contigo a la academia…

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Qué pasó con Sabertooth?

—Simple, me pelee y me echaron.

— ¿Destruiste media academia?

—Algo así.

—Oh…

La verdad eso no fue así, en cuanto su abuelo se dio cuenta de su situación llamo por Sting y Laxus no demoraba en llegar.

Él no iba a dejar a su chiquita tan temprano y creo que sus celosos hermanos mayores estaban de acuerdo al 100% con el abuelo.

—Lucy… Te debo informar que no dirigiré más tus entrenamientos, tengo que estar pendiente con las cosas de la casa, soy muy viejo para estarte vigilando y entrenando, por eso, llamé a Laxus creo que él te dará la mejor supervisión.

—Abuelo, eres inmortal.

Sting se dio una palmada en la frente, a veces su abuelo era peor que lucy sacando excusas.

—¡SI TE DIGO QUE ESTOY VIEJO ES PORQUE ESTOY VIEJO!

—Va abuelo, pero no te enojes— decía una Lucy un poco asustada detrás de Sting

.

* * *

NYL

* * *

.

—Sabes Happy… Mi padre se está portando muy extraño desde que le conté, no ha dejado de reír y tampoco deja de susurrar cosas, se volvió loco después de viejo…

—Si Natsu, a lo mejor está loco. — Sonreía a sus adentros, parece que Natsu aún no caía en cuenta.

.

* * *

NYL

* * *

.

—Sabes Virgo… Mi abuelo y todos están portándose muy extraño, no dejan de balbucear cosas y ¡LAXUS VA A SER MI TUTOR! Esto me huele a mala leche Virgo…— Lucy le contaba a Virgo su criada mientras ella le cepillaba el cabello.

—Claro, Hime, ahora que se dieron cuenta que necesitas entrenamiento no te dejarán atrás. ¿Merezco un castigo?

Otra vez el burro al trigo.

—No Virgo, no te castigaré — Soltó Lucy. —Solo me queda esperar a mi abuela para que me explique mejor la situación.

—Debería ir a dormir Hime, mañana tiene academia

—Claro Virgo, descansa.

Y Virgo salió de su cuarto… ¿¡DORMIR!? Quién podía con los pensamientos revueltos y su mente hecha un nudo gracias a ese pelirosa que le causaba gran cosquilleo

—Lo/a odio— Soltaron al mismo tiempo, siendo el último suspiro las dos deidades se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Can't stop the spirits when they need you This life is more than just a read thru._

* * *

De verdad se odian? O es solamente una respuesta involuntaria a otro sentiemiento más fuerte que el odio?

Holaaaa les hablo yo ;3 ¿Cómo han estado?

Gracias por esos Review los valoro mucho.

Yes: Muchas gracias! Ojalá y te guste este capi!

Taki-Suzuna: Saluditos para ti también, gracias por leer mi historia!

MichelleEucliffe: Hola michi! Si, eso será en el transcurso de la historia, pienso concentrarme más en el Nalu, pero aparece Gale y otras parejas más, solo dame tiempo y veo como las acomodo, SALUDITOOS.


	4. El comienzo de todo

_Después de la academia…_

* * *

—¿Qué dices Lu-chan? El nuevo restaurante que dice Erza está de lujo. —Sonreirá alegre Levy.

Ese día iba de bueno humor, en la academia iba todo bien y no le toco llevar ropas de aristocracia, al fin había convencido a su abuela.

—Lo siento Levy-chan, esa propuesta de Erza está tentadora, pero hoy llega Laxus y vamos a entrenar, como siempre, además Sting también participara como en los viejos tiempos.

Levy tenía la mirada triste, no pensaba que su amiga se tomara tan enserio la amenaza de ese pelirrosa

—Yo digo que debes de dejar eso Lu-chan, si no le pones cuidado a eso a lo mejor y tus poderes se controlarán

—No es eso Levy-chan, cada vez que lo tengo cerca sin importar lo distraída que este lo tendré en cuenta, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera alerta. No quiero electrocutar la academia. Tengo que ponerle extremo cuidado.

—Yo digo que si hablamos con él todo se aclarará, no tienes la necesidad de echarte de enemigo a un Dios elemental.

—No me lo quiero echar de enemigo Levy-chan, pero mi cuerpo no lo acepta, cuando estoy cerca de él mi cuerpo quiere aparentar ser más poderoso, es inevitable.

—¿Quieres decir que es así como los dioses se llaman la atención el uno al otro?

_Joder, Levy tenía razón, pero… ¿YO LLAMANDO LA ATENCIÓN A ESE TIPO? ¡Por favor!_

—No digas estupideces Levy-chan. Muy bien llegue a mi casa, tal vez las invite a ti a las chicas a una pijamada, será de manera de compensación por no salir esta vez con ustedes.

—¡GENIAL LU-CHAN! Iré a avisarle a las chicas ¡Nos vemos!

.

* * *

NYL

* * *

.

—¿Flamitas, esa no es Lucy y Levy? —Decía Gray.

Iba camino a mi casa con mi mejor amigo, hoy decidió acompañarme, ya que la casa de él queda un poco más lejos que la de él.

—Um. Si, son prácticamente mis vecinas, una vive al lado y de mi palacio al de Lucy quedan 3 cuadras.

—Ya veo ¿Nunca la has ido a visitar? Tan cerca que vives de ella.

—No me cae muy bien, ella hace que mi cuerpo se descontrole y flote sin previo aviso. ¡Me costó mucho entrenamiento para controlarlo! Ser una deidad no es algo difícil, mi padre no me da muchas respuestas de lo que me está pasando, pero tal vez el viejo Wilson me pueda dar razón. — Dijo con una cara maliciosa.

—Según me contabas siempre ibas a la casa del abuelo de Lucy pero nunca la viste.

—La verdad no sé ni me interesa.

_Okay no, si me interesa, por eso quería ver al viejo Wilson, quería saber desde cuando esa chica existía, todas sus dudas salían a flote al ver a Lucy, tal vez si entrenará con ella o con el viejo Wilson sus poderes volverían a la normalidad ¿Gran idea no? Hoy hablaré con el viejo Wilson como en los viejos tiempos._

—Bien flamitas, te acompaño hasta aquí. Hoy viene Juvia a entrenar un poco.

—¿Siempre te ha gustado esa chica?

—No digas idioteces, que el que parece enamorado eres tú— Contraataco Gray un poco sonrojado.

—No digas falacias Gray, esa chica no me trae buena espina.

—¿No será que tú cuerpo trata de llamar la atención cuando estás cerca de ella?

—Si te vas ahora, puede que no te vuelva carbón.

Y bueno, como la luz, salió volando Gray hacía su palacio. ¿Llamar la atención? No me hagan reír.

.

* * *

NYL

* * *

.

— ¡LAXUS! —Gritaba de alegría Lucy. ¿Hace cuánto no lo veía? Desde que se volvió Estudiante clase S en la academia.

— ¡LUCYY!

—Ejem…

—Ah. Y Sting. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—Ayer en la tarde.

—Ya veo. — Habló Laxus. — ¿Qué dicen si hacemos una batalla más tarde? Quiero probar algo de ustedes.

—Por mi está bien.

—Por mí también Laxus-ni, estoy casi completa con mis poderes.

—Entonces me darás una buena batalla, después de todo manejas mí mismo elemento.

—Lo prometo. — Decía una Lucy rejuvenecida, le encantaba jugar con sus "hermanos".

¿Jugar? Lo que iban a tener era una batalla a muerte. Pero, son Deidades después de todo.

.

* * *

NYL

* * *

.

—1.450, 1.451, 1.452, _¡OH UNA MARIPOSA!_ — Decía un niño encima de un muchacho pelirosa.

—¡Happy ponte serió, llevo más de una hora contigo en mi espalda haciendo lagartijas!

—Lo siento Natsu, se me olvido en donde iba… Comencemos de nuevo.

—Te mataré.

—No, creo que ya lo recordé. 1.453, 1.454, 1.455…

Happy no pudo continuar gracias a un gran estruendo, era como si estuviera tronando durísimo. Creo que ya sabemos de quien es la culpa.

Natsu furioso se paró haciendo caer a happy de su espalda.

—Hoy en día no se puede entrenar en silencio. ¡Maldita sea!

—Ne ne Natsu, no es para que te enojes, ella también entrena duro.

—¡Qué va a entrenar duro una chiquita de papi y mami! Lo único que quiere es fastidiarme.

En ese momento su fuego empezó a surgir de su cuerpo como si fuera su propia aura.

—Desde que la conociste todo te irrita Natsu, pareces enamorado, ¡NO ME DIGAS! Te gussssta.

—Cállate Happy, ¡deja de hablar así! Y no me gusta, no digas idioteces.

Natsu tenía sus mejillas rojas, y Happy no lo pasó desapercibido, sabía que ella le gustaba solo que el tonto era demasiado tonto e inmaduro para aceptarlo.

—Está bien Natsu, pero no es para que te sonrojes. — Happy iba a hacer caer en cuenta a Natsu, cuéstele lo que le cueste así queme el palacio entero.

—¡RAWW! ¡No te aguanto más!

De un portazo salió del palacio dejando a Happy muy feliz de su logro, ahora podía ir a dormir tranquilo, Sabía que Igneel le daría un banquete de pescados en forma de dinosaurios.

—Maldito niño travieso…—Decía Natsu.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al palacio del viejo Wilson, de donde venían todos esos estruendos irritables. ¡Lo iban a escuchar!_ Oh sí que lo iban a escuchar._

Entró al palacio, el viejo Wilson es muy descuidado o la abuela no estaba… Lo más seguro es que la abuela no esté.

Cruzo hasta el patío donde se escuchaba el estruendo y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Estaba Lucy Heartphillia más sexy que nunca, no la había visto simplemente con ese top dejando a la vista la mayoría de sus pechos unos pantalones holgados dejando a la imaginación y sin calzado.

Pero cuando se acercó más lo sorprendió, Estaba su boca llena de sangre y en su abdomen se notaban moretones gigantes Emanaba rayos en los brazos y con una sonrisa coscarrona se volvía en su postura.

¡Estaba acompañada! 2 jóvenes que nunca había visto, y parecía que el más robusto de los dos también estaba un poco maltratado. Soltó una sonrisa de alivio ¡Lucy es muy poderosa! Sin previo aviso su fuego empezó a emanar de su cuerpo. ¡TENIA QUE APARTAR SU VISTA DE ELLA RAPIDO!

.

* * *

NYL

* * *

.

Laxus me iba ganando, sus puños eran más fuertes que una bala, mi cuerpo ya empezaba a doler, pero si me podía mantener de pie podría seguir luchando

Laxus se encuentra cansado, lo noto en su mirada, tal vez las tardes enteras de entrenamiento con mi abuelo habían mejorado mi físico en un 90% pero Laxus es competencia dura, sabía que no le podía ganar. Pero al menos le saque un poco de sangre.

Alce mi vista a él y encendiendo mis puños en trueno iba a avanzar a él, quería darle el golpe de gracia, o tal vez, solo tal vez que el me lo diera a mí.

Pero de repente una luz interrumpió mi andar y el de Laxus, los dos volteamos a Sting que tenía la mirada sombría hacía el interior del castillo.

—Hay alguien en la casa, es poderoso y se encuentra en el interior del palacio.

Me sorprendí bastante, o tal vez no, mi abuelo como siempre dejando la puta puerta abierta _¡QUE COSITA CON ESTE SEÑOR!_

—Muy bien, démosle la bienvenida muchachos. — Sonrío Lucy

.

* * *

NYL

* * *

.

_¡Joder, joder, joder, joder! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no se quiere mover? Apenas y esquive ese rayo de luz parece que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Bien pues no puedo escapar como buen Dragneel hay que enfrentarse a los problemas, aunque eso significaba una paliza del viejo Wilson después por entrar así a su palacio._

—Buenas, buenas, Heartphillia. ¿Me puedo unir a la fiesta?

—Natsu…

De repente la Heartphillia se encendió en rayos, por Dios se veía tan hermosa ¡MOMENTO! ¡¿Qué?!

Como mi cuerpo no demora me encendí de manera inmediata. Haciendo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran _¡Gracias nenes! Me salvaron del calvario al hablar con mi yo interno._

No era momento de jugar, si quería una pelea con ella. Quería saber que tanto potencial tenía como semi-Diosa, aunque verla pelear con el Dios de su mismo elemento le dejaba en claro que la señorita no era una damisela en peligro y eso le encendía y lo encendía demasiado.

.

* * *

NYL

* * *

.

_¡Damas y caballeros! ¿Quién era el misterioso personaje dentro del palacio? Pues nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel ¡Aplausos por favor! Porque yo le iba dar una patada de la cual jamás se olvidaría._

Al momento de detallarlo vi que no tenía camisa ¡Como se le ocurre venir así! No es que sea pervertida ni mucho menos, pero por Dios ¡NATSU!

En ese momento mi cuerpo se encendió de una manera horripilante _¡GRACIAS PODERES! ¡HACE UNOS INSTANTES LOS NECESITABA CON LAXUS!_

—Natsu…

Le gruñí, no es muy delicado de mi parte… Pero me sentía tan incómoda con su presencia sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Odio esa sensación. NO lo odio a él.

Cuando iba a dar mi golpe de gracia Laxus me detuvo _¡¿Qué, ellos estaban aquí?!_

—Si vienes a molestar, lo mejor es que te vayas, el viejo Wilson no está. — Habló Sting, el más diplomático de todos.

—Eso noto, pero quería hacer una propuesta. —Contestó Natsu._ ¡¿Qué?!_

—Escupela ya.

—Quiero entrenar con ustedes. Me parece interesante una pelea entre deidades hace mucho tiempo no le doy una paliza a un Dios. Mi padre dijo que no iba a entrenar más conmigo y me aburro mucho.

—Mira, mal….—Iba a hablar pero Laxus me volvió a detener.

—Está bien, vamos a ver el potencial del novio de mi hermana.

—_¡NO SOMOS_ _**NOVIOS!**_ —Gritamos a la misma vez.

—Pues parecen. —Dijo Sting encogiendo sus hombros. — Hasta hablan al mismo tiempo. ¿No te parece tierno Laxus? — _Oh Sting, juro que me las pagarás._

* * *

_And isn´t this exactly where you´d like me I´m exactly where you´d like me, you know…_

* * *

**_HOLAAAAA_**

**_Soy yo de nuevo, jajaja no tenía como juntar a Natsu y a Lucy porque ps los dos se "odian" fue una odisea pero por fin lo escribí, se me fue un poco largo el capi, le puse una pisca de Gruvia al estilo Tsundere de Gray :3, por si no se dieron cuenta y ahora Lucy entrenará con Natsu ¿Qué pasará? Ojalá y les guste el capi._**

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW LOS VALORO MUCHO!_**


	5. ¿Natsu? ¿Invitación? ¿Feria? ¿Qué?

_Hola papá  
¿Sabes? Siendo sincera, odio a Natsu, es un idiota un pendejo un… bueno tú ya lo sabes, ahora el muy sínico quiere entrenar con Laxus, Sting y yo y sabes que dijo Sting? Adivina… No, no dijo que no, dijo que sí el muy idiota ese y hasta nos tildo como pareja cuando ni nos soportamos, mi cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo, nada ha cambiado. Por más que me esfuerce mi poder sale a flote, seguro es mi deber como Semi-Diosa del Trueno y estoy aclarando mi jerarquía entre los otros Dioses, debe ser eso. Y como siempre con más tristeza, debo dejarte hoy es el día libre en la academia, Laxus-ni dijo que me daba el día libre por hoy, me reuniré con Levy para ver si nos cuadramos con algo._

_Sin más, me despido. ¡Te quiero mucho!_

* * *

—Lucy… Es mi impresión o desde que conoces a ese chico tus cartas son un poco más largas…—Decía Jude con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

.

NYL

.

* * *

—¡Levy-chan!

—¡Lu-chan!

Se abrazaban las dos amigas, contentas de verse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo separadas por un camino de 4 m de ancho y 7m de largo, contando el portón del castillo de Lucy ¿Es qué el destino no las quería juntas o qué? Un día para ellas era una eternidad y media, contando con la tarde de entrenamiento de Lucy.

—¡Bien! Adelantemos cuaderno, ¿Qué hiciste en la tarde de ayer y en la noche que no nos vimos? —Decía Levy con un cuadernito y unos lentes ¿No creen que exagero?

—Levy-chan no creo que sea necesario el cuaderno. —Decía Lucy riendo, su amiga es muy peculiar. — En la tarde estuve entrenando con Laxus-ni y Sting, y en la noche, pues… Dormir ¿no?

—Lu-chan,¿Estás segura de que no pasó nada más?

—No.

—Mientes.

_Demonios._

—Está bien, ese día Natsu se presentó en mi castillo — Dijo Lucy con los mofletes inflados y un lindo pero pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

En ese momento Levy la miró fijamente, y en lo más profundo de su corazón sintió una alegría inmensa, Lucy se veía con semblante tsundere que es el inicio del enamoramiento, llegará la aceptación después, ella estaba dispuesta a esperar, y mientras eso ¿Por qué no ayudarle? Lucy merece toda la atención de un Dios de la talla de Natsu, solo que los muy atolondrados piensan erróneamente de su cuerpo. Va a ser un poco difícil pero no imposible.

—¿Lu-chan no conoces el dicho de "En un arrebate de la vida loca, darle un besito en la boca"?

—No salgas con eso Levy-chan porque no me arrepentiría rostizarte aquí mismo

Okay, si quería que el plan de "Juntar a Natsu y Lucy los Dioses atolondrados que no se conocen pero se aman profundamente porque el destino lo decidió así." Tenía que estar viva.

—De seguro tendrían un lindo bebe, ¿Y por qué no 30?

—Vamos Levy-chan, no te vuelvas loca después de vieja. —Rogaba Lucy — Sabes que lo detesto, no te hagas ideas erróneas.

—Sabes, deberías ir a la academia con él, Su castillo queda a 2 del tuyo, yo seguiré yendo con Juvia, siempre me la encuentro de camino.

—Déjate de tonterías, no te dejaré por ese Diosito de segunda, te vas conmigo, ¡Que Juvia ni que nada!

—¡Vale Lu-chan! —Decía Levy con una gotita en su cabeza.

* * *

.

NYL

.

* * *

—¿Cómo? ¿Juvia? ¿No irás conmigo?

_Natsu, amigo, eso suena bastante gay._

—No suena Gay, sólo que estoy aburrido ¿Acaso es pecado?

_Sabes, necesitas una novia, tal vez así no me jodas tanto la vida._

—¡No necesito una novia Gray! No seas pendejo un Dios no necesita de eso.

_Yo creo que sí._

—Tks… Se suponía que íbamos hoy a charlar un rato…

_Natsu, piénsalo, somos hombres en una feria pareceríamos Tola y Maruja._

—U lo que piense la gente y no somos Tola y Maruja.

_Invita a Lucy, tal vez esté igual que tú._

—Yo no invitaría a una chica como ella, además, está con Levy en su castillo. —Decía Natsu al otro lado de la línea acostado en un lujoso sofá hablando con Gray. Con los mofletes inflados creando un lindo puchero.

_Uy ayayaii pero sabes dónde está y todo, apuesto que con el puchero que ahora haces podrías convencerla. Es más Lucy no tarda en estar desocupada, Gajeel me dijo que tenía ganas de invitar a una "enana, fea y sin gracia" a la feria… Yo digo que le gusta…_

—No hago puchero y no me interesa si a Gajeel le gusta a su mejor amiga, No creo que esa chica llegará tan bajo.

_Sí lo haces, te conozco muy bien. Pues creo que sí amigo, porque la chica aceptó encantada… Sabes ya son las 3:30 tengo que recoger a Juvia, que te vaya bien en la feria con Lucy que creo que en este mismo instante está en su castillo cabisbaja, es tú oportunidad flamitas._

—Deja de hablar estupideces— Cuelga el teléfono Natsu— _Bien, otro día aburrido_— pensó cuando de repente vio a Lucy arrastrada y amarrada a los pies de Levy que trataba de zafarse como podía.

* * *

.  
NYL

.

* * *

—LEVYYYY-CHAAAAAN Eres una desvergonzada, si no fueras mi amiga en este mismo instante te rostizaría con todo mi poder. —Gritaba Lucy arrastrada en los pies de Levy.

—Lu-chan, lo siento, pero ya le dije a Gajeel que sí… ¡Párate de ahí! ¿No te da pena? —Decía Levy. —Sabes, deberías ir con Natsu, sería una linda pareja de Dioses en la feria. Además, creo que Natsu también está aburrido. Habla con él no es una mala persona. —_Perfecto Levy._

En ese mismo instante Lucy se para recomponiéndose de golpe

—Yo no invitaría a Natsu, no me simpatiza, además soy una deidad, él me tiene que invitar. —Decía Lucy sonrojada con la mirada orgullosa hacia el horizonte.

—¡Oh vamos! Lu-chan, no es para tanto, además no dijiste que él ahora es tú compañero de batallas, tómalo como un descanso del entrenamiento—Decía Levy guiñándole el ojo a Lucy. —¡Oh! Es muy tarde, Gajeel me colgará (Literal) ¡Adiós Lu-chan! Disfruta la feria con Natsu— y salió corriendo la muy avispada.

_Levy-chan juro que me la pagaras_ —Pensó dolida Lucy mientras entraba a su castillo. —_Otra tarde aburrida._

* * *

_.  
NYL  
._

* * *

—_Hola Lucy, quería saber sí…_ No no, así la sustaría, _Hey Lucy, pasaba por aquí y quería preg…_ No, yo vivo primero que ella, ¡Demonios! ¿Todos conspiran contra mí o qué?

Allí se encontraba Natsu frente al espejo tratando de no sonar ridículo, en serio quería ir a esa feria, le habían dicho que había fuego de todas las variedades a elegir.

—Natsu, por qué no simplemente le dices, ¿Lucy, quieres ir conmigo a la feria? Apuesto que si pusieras ese puchero que siempre haces, la convencerías.

—No seas tonto Happy, yo no hago ningún puchero. Y no sé cómo decirle puesto que no nos hablamos mucho y las pocas veces en la que nos vemos nuestras energías destruyen medio colegio.

—Aye. Si lo haces, pero tú no habías dicho que eran compañeros de batalla, tómalo como un descanso de tus entrenamientos, es una compañera no más

A veces sorprendía la gran madures de Happy.

—¿Por qué no vas conmigo?

—Ni loco, Hoy voy con Charlie.

_Carajo._

* * *

_.  
NYL  
._

* * *

—¡Vamos Sting! Por favor te lo ruego. —Suplicaba Lucy en medio del basural que tenía por cuarto Sting.

—Ni loco iría contigo Lucy, estoy viendo mi programa favorito, no seas molesta—Dijo Sting, cuando sintió que tocaban el timbre.

—Debe ser el "Lamar" que pedí. —Y salió como si fuera un rayo.

—¿Qué? —Lucy bajó un poco más despacio y cuando llegó a la puerta…

Se veía a Natsu ya Sting peleando con su mirada claramente molestos.

—Pedí un "Lamar" no a un idiota.

—Más respeto, buscaba a Lucy no al bueno para nada que tiene como primo.

—No te busques una pelea.

—La tienes. —Dijo Natsu prendiendo sus puños en fuego.

Lucy tenía que intervenir rápido.

—Sting ¿Quién es?

Hay Natsu detalló a Lucy, estaba con un precioso vestido blanco estilo Musa romana y la caída del vestido había una abertura que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, con sus cabellos dorados e ondulados tenía una coronilla de hojas y brillo en sus labios.

—El idiota dice que viene a buscarte, pero parece que se va a deshidratar de tanta baba que se le cae

_¡Puf! Volvió Natsu_

—Idiota… Lucy, me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a la feria, oí que había delicioso fuego. —Decía Natsu con una sonrisa y su mano en la cabeza como signo de despreocupación.

Lucy detalló esta vez a Natsu, andaba con unos jeans rotos en la parte del fémur y una camisa estilo esqueleto negro que dejaba su pecho atlético a la vista. Y como no, esa tierna sonrisa…¿Qué?

—Yo… Esto… Yo…—Lucy no podía formular una palabra, no se imaginaba que Natsu se molestaría en invitarla.

—No quieres ir conmigo, está bien…—Dijo Natsu, estaba desanimado, aunque no esperaba que fuera un sí el guardaba un poco de esperanza.

—¡No! Yo esto… yo…—Trataba de hablar Lucy, su cuerpo de nuevo comenzaba a fallar.

Sting viendo esto y sintiendo la energía de Lucy decidió intervenir con todo el dolor del alma y sabía que después molería a golpes a ese estúpido por tratar de acercarse a Lucy.

—Ella acepta, lárguense de una vez antes de que me arrepienta…—Sting en un movimiento cogió a Lucy de los hombros y la tiró bruscamente a Natsu. —Quiero a Lucy aquí a las 8:30p.m antes de que Laxus llegue, más te vale que este sana y salva porque te muelo a golpes Diosito de tercera. — Y en un movimiento rápido cerró la puerta subiendo las escaleras dejando al peculiar par de deidades.

Ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de cómo estaban, aún en estado de chock Lucy estaba abrazada por Natsu de una manera muy comprometedora, se miraron por un largo rato con sus caras rojas y al volver al mundo que estaban se separaron bruscamente tratando de controlar sus energías.

—Bien, la tarde es joven, y tengo que devolverte antes de que me descuarticen. —Le dice Natsu a una bella Lucy tendiéndole la mano.

Lucy se sentía… Era inexplicable. Jamás se sintió así y supongo que se sentía bien.

—Sí—Decía Lucy mientras atrapaba su mano amistosamente de camino a la feria.

_Llévame a Los bares más oscuros,__vamos a fumarnos la ciudad._

* * *

continuará.

* * *

_¿Lucy y Natsu en la feria? ¿Sting de verdad se sintió bien con eso? ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?_

_Holaaa, me demoré un poco, lo siento, pero el horario estaba un poquitín apretadito y estuve todo el fin de semana en una finca aislada del internet u.u  
si no saben quién es Tola y Maruja pueden buscarlas por google son 2 comediantes. Y andan todo el tiempo juntas, por eso los comparé.  
¡Gracias por sus Review! En serio los valoro mucho ¡Ojalá y les guste el capi!_


	6. En la Feria

En la feria.

.

* * *

—Tch. Enana te demoraste. — Alegaba Gajeel a Levy junto a Gray y Juvia, la pequeña maga estaba agitada.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención ¡NO SOY ENANA! ¡QUÉ TÚ SEAS UN MASTODONTE ES DIFERENTE! —Decía la tierna Levy cruzada de brazos observando cualquier cosa que no comience por Ga y termine en jeel.

—Vamos Levy, respira un poco y cuéntanos que paso. —Esta vez a habló Gray. —Juvia está de acuerdo con Gray-sama— Sería demás agregar quién dijo eso.

—Pues verán, apenas le conté a Lu-chan que venía con Gajeel casi hace una guerra continental y me sostuvo de los pies impidiendo mi escapatoria, yo conozco a Lu-chan y es demasiado tenaz.

— ¿Y qué hiciste para que te soltara? — Habló Gajeel

—Utilicé a Natsu— Soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Levy no se había demorado por la supuesta "Guerra continental" de Lucy, la muy pilla se quedó observando que pasaba, y hasta que Natsu no fuera a la casa de Lucy ella no se iba a ir así le costara su cita. Lucy es importante para ella y sabía que de algún modo Natsu la hacía poner nerviosa y la complementaba si hablamos de poder, es un dúo perfecto, como en las novelas que leía. Pero como siempre cumplió su objetivo. Natsu y Lucy vendrían a la feria.

—No lo creo, Flamitas es muy idiota para invitar a Lucy, si vieran lo nervioso que se pone al estar cerca de ella. Cerebro de carbón no sirve ni para prender un fogón, siempre necesita un empujón.

—Tienes razón Gray, me saltaré algunos cálculos que hice y voy a llegar al grano, como siempre, salí ganando, pues (Mira su reloj) en 10min estarán acá. — Soltó Levy con una sonrisa cascarrona.

—Wow, eres increíble Enana, conozco hace mucho a Natsu ya que nuestros padres son muy amigos y el idiota ese no cede ni un poquito.

—El caso es que sería muy divertido ver a Natsu-san con Lucy-san, harían una linda pareja, hasta peleando se demuestran el uno al otro la determinación que se tienen. Juvia apoya a Levy-san y hará lo necesario para que terminen juntos. — Todos soltaron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Bien, pues comencemos…— De repente Levy arrastra a todos hacía la feria.

* * *

.  
NYL  
.

* * *

Natsu y Lucy decidieron ir caminando, a los dos le gustaba disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres… si llamamos placer a que Natsu esté más rojo que un tomate caminando a 2m de Lucy tratando de lucir casi normal, casi.

Bueno, rompamos la tensión.

—¿Cuándo regresa tú abuela, Lucy? — Preguntó Natsu tratando de romper ese hielo tan incomodos que los separaba.

—Pues, como es la madre invierno necesita recorrer el mundo con la ayuda de mi madre para poder tener equilibrio entre las estaciones… se demorará lo que dure la temporada. Mientras tanto me quedaré con mi abuelo, Laxus-ni y Sting.

—Ya veo…Yo molestaba mucho al viejo Wilson, era muy chistoso ver las expresiones de enojo en su rostro y me encantaba cuando mi padre iba a hablar con él, siempre le reclamaba por mí. — Decía Natsu con una de esas sonrisas cautelosas y sinceras.

—Cuando robaba de sus patatas favoritas me lanzaba un rayo y yo quedaba toda espantada, jajaja es muy chistoso ver como saca excusas tontas para retener su orgullo de Dios. — Aporto Lucy con una risa suave, haciendo que Natsu también riera.

* * *

NATSU POV

* * *

Le comencé a hablar, después de todo nos teníamos que ver todos los días gracias a mi grandiosa bocota y a mi orgullo de Dios, jamás admitiría que estaba viendo a Lucy. JAMÁS.

Ella comenzó a relatarme sobre sus chocoaventuras al ser víctima de los rayos de su abuelo, se nota que el viejo Wilson la aprecia demasiado. Pero no me cabe en la cabeza tantas veces que iba a su castillo ¿Por qué jamás le vi?

—Una pregunta Lucy, ¿Por qué las veces que iba a tú castillo jamás salías? Mantenía metido allí haciendo cualquier cosa, pero nunca te vi.

—Desde muy pequeña mis abuelos me tenían entrenando y educando, soy una especie de Hibrida, no soy un Dios, pero tampoco soy una humana, soy una semi-Diosa y me era muy difícil controlar mis poderes. — Explicó Lucy, demonios, se veía tan linda… MOMENTO ¿QUÉ?

_Déjate de tonterías y sigue hablando imbécil._

Por si no lo sabes, acabo de encontrar linda a Lucy, esto es preocupante y en vez de andar insultándome deberías ayudarme.

_Por si no lo sabes, siempre la has encontrado linda, otra cosa es que eres demasiado bruto para darte cuenta. ¡Dios de Dioses! ¿Por qué en este cuerpo?_

— ¡Idiota! — Exclamé. Ups.

—Natsu… ¿Me dices idiota a mí? Hace rato te veo haciendo monachas raras — Dios, esto es vergonzoso. ¡Gracias conciencia! _De nada. _UTILIZÓ EL SARCASMO.

—Déjalo, no te lo decía a ti, es algo que jamás comprenderás. — Dije un poco nervioso, pues sí es verdad, de aquí a que ella me entienda, una eternidad.

—Umm vale… ¡Natsu, ya llegamos! — Exclamó Lucy con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¿Nunca has estado en una feria?

—Jamás.

—Pues hagamos que esta sea la mejor feria. — Dije arrastrándola a dentro, hay muchas cosas en esta feria...

* * *

.  
NYL

.

* * *

Natsu entró a la feria arrastrando a Lucy de la mano, montaron en todo tipo de atracciones, comieron, pasearon, jugaron juegos (Hasta que Natsu tiro todo a la mierda porque no gano un peluche), se veía contentos, jamás este par de deidades se habían divertido tanto.

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados por un grupo de personas y ¿STING?

— ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Ustedes creen que voy a dejar a mi primita sola con ese monstruo? ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!

— ¡Shhh! — Levy le tapó la boca y lo bajo hasta el arbusto en donde se escondían.

—Wow, jamás había visto a Natsu en esa tónica desde que murió su madre. — Decía Gray con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—Concuerdo con Gray, desde que Grandinne murió Natsu se ha portado de una manera grotesca y solo habla con Gray, Happy, Igneel y yo. Y ahora que lo veo, se ve más vivo, parece un niño. — Habló Gajeel.

—No hablen de Natsu como si yo no estuviera, Lucy también ha sufrido mucho, ella le cuesta hacer amigos, es una Deidad orgullosa y desde muy pequeña la separaron de su padre, ¿Nunca han visto las cartas que ella le escribe? Le escribe cuando puede. La chiquilla no pudo disfrutar nada con su padre, por eso la refugiamos y la consentimos tanto en casa.

—Ya vas a venir hablar Sting, si cuando veo sus entrenamientos parece que la fueran a matar. — Espetó con violencia Levy

—Es una deidad, tiene que tener un buen nivel de lucha, y eso no significa que no nos duela.

—Bueno, eso no importa, creo que ya se van a ir, son lasss… 8. — habló Gray

—¿DE VERDAD? ¿LAS 8? — Exclamaron todos.

* * *

.

NYL

.

* * *

— ¡Por Dios, son las 8! ¡Sting y Laxus me van a matar!

—Todavía tenemos tiempo Luce

—¿Luce?

—Creo que para alguien tan agradable y linda como tú Lucy es demasiado serio… — Exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí. — Dijo Lucy sonriéndole de la manera más sincera posible.

Se pararon de la banca de donde estaban y salieron corriendo de la feria como si el alma se las llevara Satanás.

* * *

.  
NYL

.

* * *

Natsu y Lucy corrieron todo lo que daban sus pies, a Lucy le tocó quitarse los tacones y correr por la calle de la mano de Natsu. Sin pedirlo, empezó a llover un poco fuerte… A Lucy le encanta la lluvia, siempre que llovía se iba al jardín a recibir esa agua bendita y en ese momento, protegerse de ella no era de su agrado.

—¡Demonios Luce! Corramos, nos vamos a empa…— No pudo terminar su frase, ya que su mano no sentía la de Lucy…

Cuando volteo a asegurarse que no se le hubiera quedado, se encontró con una muy tierna escena.

Lucy disfrutando de la lluvia.

Con sus manos extendidas al cielo, su sonrisa sincera, su pelo empapado y descalza ¿Perfección? ¿Dónde?

Natsu sintió que había mariposas en su estómago… ¿MARIPOSAS? ¡¿A quién engaño?! Había mini-dragones de fuego haciendo que le saliera humo por los oídos.

_Yo de ti, la entrego ya, está empapada y Laxus te está esperando._

_¡A LA MIERDA!_

Natsu cogió la mano de Lucy lo más rápido que pudo haciendo que de ella saliera un lindo puchero de protesta…

—Déjame disfrutar de la lluvia un poco más Natsu…— Lucy le protestaba a la espalda de Natsu ya que él estaba muy concentrado en salvar su vida.

—Si quiero seguir viendo ese lindo puchero, tengo que estar vivo Luce — Dijo Natsu tan rápido que no pudo remediar sus impulsos ¡ups!

—_Natsu…_—Susurro Lucy con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios y un pequeño sonrojo que abarcaba en ese momento su cara.

_Papito ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?_

_._

* * *

_Me miran sus ojos,__su encanto rodea mi ser __cuando regreso con ella__._

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Hello minna!1 perdón la tardanza, pero no habían Review y me desanime mucho u.u espero que les allá gustado este intento de nalu :3**  
**por cierto al final de cada capítulo como han visto pongo fragmentos de canciones, por si se preguntan! Este es de Tierra Santa- El amor de mi vida, siempre pongo lo adecuado a la ocasión xD creo.. oki! Dejen Review! Los valoro mucho**


End file.
